


Crash and Burn

by winchesterlove2 (winchesterlove5)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2011 holiday fic exchange, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, F/M, Hazing, Pledging, Sorority, Spanking, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesterlove5/pseuds/winchesterlove2
Summary: Original Prompt : Sam, Stanford, Frat paddle...Implement: Frat paddle/handWhen Sam first walked into that frat house with his friend Brady, he never would have imagined the change his life could take.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: I honestly had no idea what to do with this prompt. I haven’t read much in regards to college hazing stories and I’m obviously not a frat boy. My college doesn’t have Greek things…though I have some friends in sororities. So, if this prompt is not filled to the satisfaction of the owner I apologize in advance. Finally (yesterday actually) this idea came to me and I thought I’d have some fun playing into it. I could also turn it into a prologue for the longer story I’ve begun writing (don’t expect to see that soon lol). I don’t own Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore, Brady, or the fraternity, but I do own the people in them :) Also while the fraternity is real, policies at Stanford state a strict no hazing policy so the circumstance is just that—circumstantial. Also the chapter at Stanford no longer exists as of 1992, but it does exist elsewhere.

***This is my first fanfiction ever completed. I have no Beta and any mistakes are my own. Review if you want-thanks for reading!***

"Hey Sam! Come here I want you to meet some people," Brady said.

Sam and Brady were in their 2nd year of undergrad pre-law at Stanford University. Sam still had a hard time believing he had done it—he'd gone and left his family and gotten out of their 'business'. He was living the dream—normal books, normal conversation, normal friends, and best of all his own choices in music and clothes and food. None of the cheap garbage he had to settle for out on the road because another stop might not be for 2 states. Also no training or weapons!

Sam walked up to his friend and smiled. Brady had invited him over to the fraternity party that was going on in hopes that his friend would change his mind and decide to pledge. Brady had been recruited and pledged at Phi Alpha Delta (or PAD) from the moment he showed an interest in Greek Life and had been trying to get Sam to join ever since.

"These are the co-presidents of this fine establishment I call home. Meet Bradley Martin and Jenna Kline."

Sam threw out his 1000-watt smile and shook their hands, "Pleased to meet you. Brady has told me lots of great things about this place."

"Really, well I hope he hasn't oversold it. We wouldn't want you to be disappointed," Bradley chuckled.

"Yes, we wouldn't want to scare off a new pledge now would we?" said Jenna.

"Oh I'm not pledging," Sam corrected. "I'm just here for the party."

Jenna smirked and said, "That may be true now, but you haven't met the other sisters yet."

Sam chuckled nervously as Brady, Jenna and Bradley laughed at their private joke. "Excuse me," Sam said. "I'm going to go find something to drink." He walked quickly over to the table with drinks and snacks and left his amused friend behind with the couple. Sam grabbed a ginger ale and started pouring it into one of the ice cold glasses on the table. He laughed to himself as he remembered Dean's advice: "Grab a ginger ale and a beer glass…with your height and geeky brain no one can tell the difference!"

Sam recycled the can and went to grab a seat on the couch when suddenly a bright smile caught his eye…that and the deepest blue eyes. Never in his life had Sam felt a feeling of love for someone like he felt in that first glance. At least…not since Amy—but that was a long time ago. Walking up to the girl with a swagger that channeled Dean and looked more confident than he felt, Sam managed to catch the girl off guard and sweep her right off her feet.

Well that was only partially accurate. He tripped on the carpet spilling ginger ale all over her and brought her down on top of him as he tried to compensate and twist to break his fall. The girl, Jess from what he heard as her friends came to her rescue, gave a small squeak of surprise and didn't move for a bit—she was too overcome by the pleasant way they fit together.

Sam however turned bright red in embarrassment and as soon as he helped her up fled from the frat house back across campus to the safety of his dorm room with the laughter echoing around in his mind.

The next day Sam met up with Brady for lunch. "Hey where'd you disappear to last night, man?" Brady asked. "I tried to find you after I heard that a gigantor knocked over Jenna's little cousin, but you were gone. I think someone said it's already on YouTube as a remix to Chumbawumba's Tub-thumping. We should look it up!"

"NO! I mean…don't bother. I tripped on a rug. Really dude? Gigantor? That isn't even a legitimate word in the dictionary."

"Thank you monsieur spell check! What happened? I thought you were a guy with smooth moves."

"Like I said…I tripped. I spilled my soda all over this gorgeous girl and started falling and grabbed her on the way down."

"Dude. I totally have to hook you up with her!"

"WHAT! No! I can't ever show my face there again!"

"Look, for whatever reason the fates have decided that you should run into this girl. The least I can do is get you some proper face-to-face time with her. Who knows, maybe it'll lead to some proper mouth-to-mouth time if you catch my drift."

"Yeah. I get it." Sam rolled his eyes then thought about how well Dean & Brady would get along. "So what am I going to have to do?"

"Well, that's just it. I overheard Jenna talking to Jess and she said since she is a part of PAD she has to date within the fraternity. Some sort of old traditional ruling that keeps other groups out of our business."

"You're kidding me. So what you're saying is that if I want to even have a chance with this girl I have to pledge?"

"Looks like it, bro," Brady laughed and gave Sam a shit-eating grin.

"Very funny, Brady. Alright what's the catch?"

"No catch, just go through the process and you're golden to ask her out."

Sam sighed and looked at his friend. "Fine! But I'm telling you now— if I find out that you lied to me about this dumb rule you're dead. I mean it I can do anything I want to you."

"Deal," Brady said and stuck his hand out for Sam to shake.

Sam shook his hand and shuddered a bit as a chill ran through him at the contact.

A few weeks later Sam had made it through rush and hell week and was waiting for initiation night. The night came and he had just finished up in the shower after a pledge basketball game and stepped out of the bathroom only to come face to face with Brady.

"It's about damn time, Winchester! I gotta take a leak," Brady burst as he slipped into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Well excuse me, Princess! What the hell are you doing in my apartment anyway? I thought you were going to meet me at the frat house."

"Yeah, well there was a change in plans. Bradley told me to be your escort."

"My escort? What does that mean?" Then Sam looked around and realized all of his clothes had gone missing. "DUDE WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES!" Sam shouted.

"Oh yeah did I not mention? There may be a little hazing tonight to prove you guys can be brothers so you won't need them," Brady said very nonchalantly.

Sam sighed, "You know what, this is why I didn't want to do one of these things in the first place. You could have told me this weeks ago! …Wait what do you mean I won't need them?" As Sam wondered what exactly he just got himself into he said a quick prayer of gratitude for whatever niggling feeling had been given to him to grab boxers before he took a shower so that he would at least not be stark naked walking across campus.

By the time Brady and Sam made it to the house Sam was flushed a bright red from the trip through the quad and across the campus to the Greek house living where Fraternity & Sorority Row were located. He had gotten a few cat calls and wolf whistles thrown his way as he tried to make himself look as small as possible in his 6'4" frame. Finally he recognized the Phi Alpha Delta house and let out a sigh of relief as he saw other pledges also being escorted inside, although some did not have his great fortune of a pair of boxers and a long towel. When he got to the door Brady stopped him and gave him a blindfold, instructing him to put it on. Sam was a little wary, but once it was on his training kicked in and he began to use all his other senses in a more enhanced way—just like riding a bike.

Brady grabbed his upper arm and led him inside. Sam had to laugh a little as he heard the house's speaker system blasting Queen's 'We Will Rock You'. As the song came to a close Sam found himself in a fairly open room as the acoustics suggested and seemingly lined up next to some other pledges.

Then he heard Bradley begin to speak, "Welcome, future brothers to your night of initiation. It is my privilege as co-president of this honored house to continue time-honored traditions and help create future legacies by welcoming you into our brotherhood. As I'm sure you are familiar with by now, we are joined tonight by a few of our fellow sisters. Each one has been equipped with the paddle of brother & sisterhood. They cannot see your faces and you cannot see them. As your final rite of passage they shall apply this board of education as a reminder to take great care in upholding our values and respecting our fellow members; especially since we are a co-ed group it is important to bond early on so that we can stand strong against those who would come out against us. You are not allowed to wear towels or pants, however if you were fortunate enough to be found in some other clothing you may keep them."

Sam heard a combination of groans and collective sighs of relief, including his own.

Bradley continued, "You have each been pre-assigned by lottery system a number and are arranged chronologically. The girls will now draw numbers and line up behind you. Escorts please help the pledges find the edge of the table in front of them."

Sam shivered slightly as Brady took his towel away. He gripped the table tight and thought about how he would plot his revenge on Brady for ever convincing him that this would be a good idea.

Sam listened to the click of the heels that the girls' shoes made as they walked to their respective guys. When Sam sensed someone behind him he was startled by the slightly familiar scent that wafted to his nose. Did he know this girl? Have a class with her perhaps? He shivered slightly as he felt satiny fabric swish against his bare leg.

"Girls," Jenna said as she got their attention. "Remember that these are your brothers, your protectors, your friends. Guide them and be firm, but also gentle and reassuring. These are your future leaders and we must make sure they not forget where they came from and what they worked through to get here, as well as where they will be going. You may start with the first of the allotted 5 swats when the music begins. They may be given at your discretion, fast or slow, hard or soft. When you are finished place your hand on his back and you may introduce yourselves to each other. Happy Paddling!"

Sam couldn't help but grin a little as he heard the opening guitar strains of 'Hit me with your best shot'. His smile grew wider though as he heard the girls behind them singing the first verse and then the winces of some of the guys as they were fortunate enough to have gotten the girls wanting a little ramification for their gender. Sam tried to relax. He had always hated paddles, but this was not going to be anywhere near as bad as what he'd gotten in his past from his dad or brother, or even Bobby.

As the first verse and chorus went by though he began to wonder if he was going to get hit at all. He could still sense the girl standing behind him and wondered what was taking so long. Finally the first stroke came down and Sam had to hold back his laughter. It had been so light he hadn't thought it would count until he heard a small '1' directly behind him. Clearly this girl wasn't as enthralled with this activity as some of the others.

After another awkward pause Sam decided to try and put her at ease a bit and cleared his throat then said, "I won't break you know. I'm okay—I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be. No matter what these guys think if I wanted to badly enough I could leave. But I've made a commitment to these guys and to you girls. If this is what it takes to prove myself worthy then …well…Hit me with your best shot! Fire away!"

Sam heard the most beautiful giggle, like bells, then there was an explosion of pain. Yeah…he really hated paddles and he was gonna kill Brady.

"Two." he heard in a much more confident tone.

SMACK

"Three." Sam grunted as this one found its mark closer to the tender under curve where his thighs met his butt.

CRACK

"Four!" Sam began to wonder why he ever said anything. He almost got away scot-free!

…

Sam waited for that last lick with bated breath.

SWAT!

"Five!" She giggled. Well that was different. That last one had definitely been her hand. Sam smiled at this girl's small little rebellion. A warm hand was placed on his lower back and he stood up and removed his blindfold. He let his eyes adjust and turned to say "Hi, my name is Sam" but instead said, "Hi, my name is S-uhJESS! Hi…well this is…umm…ahem" and blushed bright red.

For her part Jessica Moore smiled politely and said, "Sorry I didn't catch that." Sam rubbed the back of his neck and grinned and replied, "Sam. I'm Sam Winchester."

"Like the gun?" she asked.

And Sam laughed wondering how many times he had heard that.

"Yeah, exactly like the gun."

"Cool. So welcome to Phi Alpha Delta and good job with getting through pledge and initiation. You are now an official member and I just have one more thing to say."

"What's that?" Sam asked a little wary.

"Ask me out or I'm grabbing the paddle again!" She said with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

Sam floundered just slightly and thought about delaying just to see what she would do, but decided there would be plenty of time to find out and one-upped her request by pulling her in close for their first kiss. They separated breathless and Jess bit her plump pink lips while Sam licked his to find the lingering taste.

She smiled at him and said, "Now next time I expect to see you fully clothed and I would prefer not to get drenched in soda. That way we can avoid the crash and burn phase."

Sam blushed and laughed and replied, "Yes, ma'am!"

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it! Thanks for reading & Leave me your constructive feedback if you want. To view this with helpful pictures you can read it on the spn_spankings community on livejournal under my author tag.


End file.
